wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon of Light
Your single-target heals heal your Beacon of Light target for 10% more. Also applies to Beacon of Faith. |class=Paladin |specialization=Holy |type=Utility |school=Holy |cast_time=Instant |range=60 yd |cooldown=3 sec |gcd=1.5 sec |level=39 |cost=3.125% of base mana |buff_desc=Healed whenever the Paladin heals a nearby ally. |buff2_name=Light's Beacon |buff2_desc=The paladin's healing spells cast on you also heal the Beacon of Light. |buff2_dur=2 seconds |tcg=BeaconofLightTCG.jpg }} Beacon of Light is a paladin ability learned at level 39 for those with the Holy specialization. Designed to aid paladins in healing groups of players, this spell is cast on a player and lasts for 5 minutes. During that time, all heals cast on a group member within 60 yards of the target will also affect the beaconed target, the amount varied by the healing spell used. Modified by * ;Talents * ( Holy spec) Tips Beacon of Light is one of the most important spells for healing paladins, but is only viable when more than one party member is taking damage. ;On the Tank/Offtank By far, the most common targets of this spell are tanks, since they will be taking the most damage, and therefore will always benefit from it. Paladins then cast heals on the other party members taking damage, which also heals the tank. As noted above, when tanks share the boss to avoid stacking debuffs, it is useless, since only one of them is taking damage. If more than one paladin is healing, they can place their Beacons on each other's targets (Crossover Beacon). Alternatively, they can place their Beacons on the same target to reduce the workload on that target significantly (Stacking Beacon). ;On the paladin If paladins are taking damage, casting Beacon on themselves can both assist a weak group healer and prevent the paladin's death (unless they runs out of mana). Alternatively it can be placed on the group healer for the same reason. ;Smart Placement While this spell won't turn paladins into a great group healer, properly executed, Beacon can dramatically improve a their group healing contributions. There is no single answer for who the target of this spell should be; it will depend on the encounter and the heal assignments. The heal on the Beaconed target is delayed by about half a second, which can be dangerous in very healing-intensive situations. ;Range Both the casting range and the effect range of Beacon of Light are 60 yards, significantly larger than the normal 40 yards of most healing spells. This gives the Beacon several extra uses. If for some reason you are out of range and are unable to get within normal healing range, you can cast the Beacon on your target and then heal yourself instead, as long as you are within 60 yards of the target. You can stay farther from the fight using this tactic to avoid AoE or give the tank more time to pull threat off you if you pull too much threat healing. The effect of Beacon of Light DOES require that you have LoS of BOTH the beacon AND your target. Note this is a significant concern on the Sindragosa encounter in Icecrown Citadel, as you can NOT heal a tank you are not in line of sight of while hiding behind a block. Also note that YOU must be within 60 yards of the target with Beacon of Light if you want them to receive your heals. If you are farther than 60 yards, you CANNOT heal the target with beacon, even if the player with beacon is within 60 yards of someone you are healing. You must be careful using any of these tactics, if the tank dies or loses threat, it may be difficult for you to heal other party members. Also, being too far away will make it very difficult for the tank to get anything you accidentally pull off of you, if they even realize it's on you. Also realize that the duration is only one minute and be careful to keep the Beacon up. Misunderstandings A common misunderstanding and point of irritation for paladins is the idea that the Beacon of Light works exactly opposite to the way that it does. Inexperienced players often assume that the paladin can heal the Beacon and by that heal everybody within 60 yards as well. Patch changes * * * * * * * * External links Category:Paladin abilities Category:Holy spells